destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam-21
Adam-21 was a Guardian of the City. A Voidwalker Warlock, Adam-21 was known for his scholarly pursuits and relentless drive in destroying agents of the Darkness. Adam-21 is speculated to have been created and active during the Golden Age and was either damaged or shut down as he was later rebooted during the Collapse. Like his fellow Exo, Adam-21 has no recollection of his original function. History Life in the Golden Age The Collapse The Darkness Rising Personality and Traits Adam-21 was a consummate intellectual and was therefore very knowledgeable on a variety of subjects, leading to fellow Guardians giving him the nickname "Brainiac". He had a ravenous hunger for knowledge: learning and discovery could be likened to his driving force. This quest for knowledge consumed him from time to time, as he had a tendency to become very absent minded. Other Guardians have called him an absent minded professor. Adam-21 was also noted for many eccentricities: he often claimed to think on a higher plane than others, came up with a dizzying array of strange and sometimes controversial ideas and hypotheses about the universe, the Traveler, the Traveler's Light and the Darkness. Adam-21 also had a tendency to talk fast; his speech was also filled with grandiose mannerisms and laden with scientific or metaphysical terms others may not understand. Adam-21 oftentimes forgets that others aren't researchers or thinkers like he is and will oftentimes have to simplify his vocabulary. Adam-21's dedication to understanding the Darkness and destroying it borders on zealotry. While not as militant or zealous as some Titans, it is speculated that Adam-21's original purpose was warfare. Like other Exo, Adam-21 has no recollection of his original purpose and it can be said that this lack of understanding of his past is what drives him in his quest for learning. Adam-21 respects and honors his Guardian comrades but tends to dismiss those who favor brute force or look down upon knowledge. Perhaps most alarmingly, Adam-21 has sometimes clashed with the City Consensus, the the Speaker and the Vanguard over matters pertaining to study of the Darkness and its minions. Dismissing notions that some knowledge should remain forgotten, Adam-21 stands firm in his conviction that in order for the Darkness to be ultimately destroyed, its minions and agents utterly defeated, each and every one need to be completely understood. Equipment Weaponry Like every Guardian, Adam-21 has a personal arsenal he takes with him whenever he leaves the safety of the Tower. His weapons of choice are pulse rifles, fusion rifles and machine guns. Armor Like other Warlocks, Adam-21's attire consists of protective armor with a long robe-like coat. Adam-21's gear is grey in color, whereas the robe is a distinctive red. He wears a Union of the Consensus bond on his upper right bicep. Vehicles Adam-21 used a S-21 Seeker Sparrow whenever he had planetary duties. Due to a preference for solitary assignments, Adam-21 had his own jumpship. Trivia * Adam is the name of the first human, according to the creation myths of Abrahamic religions. The name Adam can mean "man", "red/to be red" or "to make". * Brainiac refers to someone who is very intelligent or studious. It is also the name of a DC Comics villain who usually appears as an alien or robotic lifeform. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Warlocks Category:Voidwalkers Category:Exo Category:Males